


Waiter. Actor. Model. Slut

by thanksariel



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: AU, Bottom Patrick, I suck at tags, M/M, Name Calling, Peterick, Tumblr, Waiter, idk - Freeform, mainly fluff, solo patrick, top pete, virgin?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksariel/pseuds/thanksariel
Summary: Today was a normal day for Patrick. Waiting tables, cleaning them, giving people their food, getting his two to five dollar tip. Sometimes old ladies would pinch his cheeks, call him "so adorable" and give him ten as a tip. It was a tiresome process, but it was okay for 20 year old Patrick Stump.





	Waiter. Actor. Model. Slut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SLUMPED](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUMPED/gifts).



> Just imagine a shirt changing your whole life.
> 
> Wash your clothes often, kiddos.
> 
> Album four. Track eleven.

Today was a normal day for Patrick. Waiting tables, cleaning them, giving people their food, getting his two to five dollar tip. Sometimes old ladies would pinch his cheeks, call him "so adorable" and give him ten as a tip. It was a tiresome process, but it was okay for 20 year old Patrick Stump.

This morning he woke up 5 minutes later than usual and ran around, shoving his legs into his pants. He pulled his last clean shirt out of the basket that he cleaned a few days ago. He pulled the dark blue shirt -that had the ugliest bleach stain on the back, at the bottom- over his head.

After working, he would go home, pet his dog, eat some food - whatever he could find, telling himself that he'll go grocery shopping soon, always a lie - and then open his laptop and check up on it. On what, you may ask? You'll find that out later.

Now I can make this like any cliché and say that when Pete came into the Diner it was love at first sight. But, sadly, it wasn't. Patrick saw Pete and was confused. Usually it's old people, young families, and teenagers who came around. Pete didn't look like any of those options.

Pete had on a pair of skinny jeans and a band shirt that Patrick knew the name of. Pete's arms were covered with tattoos, creeping up his arm until they hid under his sleeve. He looked sort of out of place.

Patrick looked at his coworker at this current time, a female who was a few years older than him, and raised his eyebrow. She shrugged in response and walked up the mysterious young adult..? Who knows?

Patrick faintly heard her ask, "How many?" and he thinks he heard a response of;

"Just one, please.", but a guy like that, by himself? Yeah, okay.

Pete and the waitress walked right over to Patrick's section, _great_ , and Pete sat down at a booth. _Greedy motherfu_ -

"Want to start off with a drink?" Patrick said as he approached Pete. Pete looked up and smiled small, looking through his menu that the waitress gave him.

"Yeah, sounds good, I would like-" He flips to the back of the menu, scanning for the drinks. "Coke products?"

"Sorry sir, we only carry Pepsi." Patrick said in response, his hand twirling a Bic pen.

"I'll just take a Pepsi then, thank you. Light ice." Pete said, opening his menu and smiling small, once again.

"That's it? No one else?" Patrick said. Now, Patrick didn't want to assume, but Pete looked like the kind of guy who would bring in friends, or even a girlfriend.

"Look-" Pete said, looking at Patrick's tag that read ' _Patrick_ ' in cursive, a smiley face next to it. Pete smiled at the tag, then at Patrick. "Look, Patrick. I came here because I was hungry and it was the first place I saw that looked pretty good."

"Where are you going after this, if you don't mind me asking?" Patrick beamed back.

"Band practice."

"You're in a band?" Patrick said without thinking, looking slightly impressed.

"That I am, bass. Sure you haven't heard of that though. My names Pete, by the way."

"Well, Pete-" Patrick said, the name fit the weird man somehow. He crossed his arms. "I play the drums and the guitar, I know what a bass is, thank you."

Pete laughed softly and shook his head. "You're so defensive over that, so adorable."

Patrick huffed, slightly pissed off that this guy would just come in here and judge him like this. "I'll be back with your pop." He said, huffing his way to the back and coming back with the glass in a minute or two.

Patrick pulled out his notepad and a pen, looking at Pete after he put the drink on the table.

"What would you suggest to me on this fine evening?"

"Usually around two o’clock, I would eat a BLT with some chicken noodle soup." Patrick confessed, with a small smile. He got asked recommendations all the time, this was normal.

"Does the BLT come on whole bread and does it have mayo?"

"Yes, to both." Patrick said, and Pete nodded.

"I'll have the BLT and the chicken noodle soup then, you sound like a trusty guy, Patrick."

Patrick blushes slightly as he wrote down the order, and pulled his hat down, so most of his face was hidden under the trucker hat his mom got him. "Thanks..." Patrick said, and whispered, "...I'll be back with your order."

So then he scurried off to the back to place the guys order. After he placed the order with the chef, his co-workers met with him and one bumped his hip.

"Patrick?" The other one asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? I can take that guy over, he looks like he's hitting on you and you look like you're uncomfortable."

"Rebecca, you just want that guy so you can get into his pants." The second one said.

"Hop off my line, El. Maybe I want to be dicked down, but my first worry is this Diner’s baby face, our dear Patrick." Said the first girl, one arm slinging around Patrick's shoulders. Patrick tensed under her touch and the dishwasher looked up and glared.

"Rebecca, you want to protect Patrick so he can fuck you in a year or two." Said El, looking at Patrick apologetic, due to Patrick looking really uncomfortable.

"Maybe I want Patrick to fuck me, what's so wrong with that? Have you seen him? He's fucking huge." Rebecca asked.

"I-" Patrick was about to speak when Jake, the dishwasher, spoke up.

"Honey, Patrick is gay." Patrick looked down, kind of afraid of losing his job now. Rebecca was in the owner's family. _Great_.

"Ew, really?" She said, removing her arm.

"Yeah, he is, obviously. And even if he were straight, he probably wouldn't want to fuck you. Would you, dude?" Patrick shook his head, looking at his shoes. "My point exactly."

"And you can't try to get him fired because he's gay. Remember that happened to me and my family sued yours?" The cook was now in this conversation, _nice_.

"I'll go check up on him..." Patrick whispered.

"Hey wait!" Said the cook when Patrick started walking away. Patrick turned around and saw the BLT and chicken noodle soup on the counter, ready to go out.

"Thanks." Patrick said, grabbing a tray and putting the food on it.

Really quick, he was back at Pete's table.

"BLT-" Patrick said, placing it down. "-and chicken noodle soup." He said as he placed the other dish down.

"Thank you, Pat." Pete hummed, rubbing his hands together at the food, then looked up at Patrick. "Now, how do you eat this, Pat?"

"First off, don't call me Pat." Patrick deadpanned, then smiled as he shifted from one foot to the other. "The crust is always too hard for me, so I dip it in the soup, all the way around, then eat the BLT and then by the time that my sandwich is done, my soup isn't lava hot." Patrick said, pointing at the respective food when he mentioned them.

"You don't like stuff hard, Patrick?" Pete smirked as he stared up at the 20 year old.

"I-" Patrick said again, then huffed, his voice low. "Is that a double meaning?"

"I wasn't really intending for it to be, but I wasn't really talking about bread, if that's what you're asking." Pete chuckled softly. Goddamn this guy for making Patrick blush like three times already. _What a jerk_.

"Are you presuming I'm gay?" Patrick asked, looking at Pete under his hat. He now realized Pete had a weird emo fringe and really pretty eyes, lined with _oh my god is that eyeliner?_

"You just give off those vibes, I guess. Was I wrong?" Pete asked, smirking.

"Not fully..." Patrick mumbled again, hiding under his hat once more.

He heard Pete laugh again - it's a fairly ugly laugh, in all honesty - and then started to return to the back.

"You seem like a really nice guy." Pete said, as he took a diagonal piece of his sandwich and dipped the crust in the chicken noodle soup.

Patrick watched as Pete did what he suggested, and turned away when the crust-soaked sandwich reached Pete's mouth.

"Thanks." Patrick said before he walked off.

Patrick waited a few more tables after Pete came in, and it's been about an hour. But, Pete asked for his check, so Patrick was currently retrieving it.

While getting ready to go back to Pete's table, Patrick felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Jake, the dishwasher, staring at him.

"Yeah...?"

"You should try to coax his number out of him, you guys would look cute together." Jake said.

"You think so?" Patrick asked, a small smile falling on his face.

"I _know_ so, Patrick. You guys have this weird chemistry." Jake said, moving his hands in a weird way, to add to the effect, Patrick's guessing.

Patrick, a little confused, hesitated to respond. "Thanks." A small smile, and he was back to Pete. He gave the tattooed man his check, and got a credit card back. He went and came back with the card, handed it to Pete, and Pete stored it in his wallet. Patrick saw a ten dollar bill and a five on the table and stared at it.

"That's the tip. I know waiters don't get much." Pete said as he stood up, smiling small at Patrick.

"Thanks and no, we don't. But that's okay. ”Patrick said as he bended over to collect the tip. When he got back up, he saw Pete staring at him. "Yes...?" Patrick asked, holding the tip in his hand.

"Here." Pete said, handing Patrick a napkin with a _oh fuck that's a phone number_ on it. "Text me later." The older one rested his hand on Patrick's shoulder, squeezed it softly, then walked off. Patrick sat there for a second, staring at the napkin with the number on it, then at the tip. He stared at the back and then at the table, shoving the money in his pocket and then the napkin, grabbing the empty drink and the empty plate, walking toward the back and handing the dirty dishes to the dish washer.

"Did you get his number?" Jake asked immediately after Patrick put the dirty dishes down. Jake turned to him, dropping the dishes the inch. "Patrick, please tell me."

"I-" Patrick started, then stopped.

"Oh my god, no, did he have a girlfriend? Did he say no? I'll fight him, just let me find him." Jake started, about to start pulling off his gloves when Patrick stopped him. Jake looked confused for a second, then Patrick ventured into his pocket and pulled out napkin with the number in it. "Oh my fucking God Patrick, you got his number?!" Jake said, screaming a little at the end.

 

* * *

 

 

It was later that night, Pete got home from band practice with Andy, and a few other guys, and saw Joe playing Call Of Duty, who glanced up from his game to look at Pete and say "There's pizza on the counter."

Pete took the pizza box to his room and ate a slice, then retrieved his laptop from the end of the bed as he sat down towards his pillows. He took the half eaten pizza between his teeth and typed a quick password. He took his left hand and shoved his mouth with pizza just as his phone pinged. Text message from a random number, hope to god it's Patrick.

‘Hey! It's Patrick, your waiter from the diner from earlier!’

_Thank all the gods._

Pete typed out 'oh, hey! yeah, its u! how're you?'

He stared at his phone for a few seconds and after Patrick didn't reply, he bit his lip and put down his phone by his side, quickly opening a Buzzfeed video on YouTube. One video turned into six and after roughly 40 minutes spent and the rest of the pizza gone, Pete noticed his phone light up, showing he had more than one notification, one from Patrick, and a notification from a Tumblr he followed. Pretty excited for both, the tumblr notification was from five minutes ago and the text was just delivered, Pete replied to Patrick first.

‘I'm doing well, thank you! Just a little tired. What about you?’

‘im actually a little tired too man. u should get some sleep’

Pete put his phone down after that and quickly typed in the Tumblr blog. 'punk-martin-prince.tumblr.com came fast to his fingers as he typed it out often. His face got flashed with the account he knew _oh-so_ well, the dark blue and black aesthetic he's seen so much. He smiled at the icon of the person, Martin, sitting on his bed and sporting his normal shirt he had on for his videos and some boxers, showing off the pale thighs that happened to be half covered by black boxers, the photo stopping right above his elbows.

Pete nodded at the icon and flickered his eyes to the new video. It was 7 minutes and 42 seconds and the photo was of Martin in his usual dark blue shirt and some dark washed jeans.

Pete quickly grabbed his earphones and plugged them in. The video started off with Martin getting up from his bed, nice and slow, moving his hips a little. Pete licked his lips, getting more and more intrigued and more and more hard.

Martin's soft laugh filled his ears and Pete smiled. He liked Martin's laugh, even if he was just a tumblr porn maker.

Martin's hands rested on chest, right below where the video cropped off. Martin's hands slowly went south, groping himself softly and then resting his hands on his waistband of his jeans. He slowly, _slowly_ , pulled them down and turned around, showing off the top of his pale ass.

And that's when Pete saw it.

The weird bleach stain at the bottom of the dark blue shirt that Martin was wearing. _Is that the same fucking-_

Pete stopped the video quicker than anything he's ever done. He picked up his phone and saw he had a text message that was not from Patrick, but rather from his brother. He ignored it and went to his photos. He knew he saw that bleach stain somewhere in real life and he had an idea of where.

Yes, Pete took a photo. But, how could he not when Patrick was bent over and a small section of his back was visible, showing off his back dimples. He was bent over, talking to a kid, but the way his ass strained against those jeans, _god I'm so lucky I got this photo_ -

And that's when it clicked. The guy in the video and the guy he met earlier were, are-

Pete locked his screen and closed his laptop. He quickly went to the living room and found Joe playing Assassin's Creed now. Pete remembered a video from earlier labeled ' _My friend Joe fucks my face_ '.

"Joe?"

"Yes, Peter?" Joe asked, without taking his eyes off of his screen, fingers clicking away at the controller.

"Do you know a guy named Patrick?"

Joe laughed softly, nodding his head. "Yeah, old high school friend. We still hang, he's cool. I do him favors and he feeds me, gives me head." Joe paused his game, looking at Pete. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh... No reason." Pete smiled and Joe shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat."

 

* * *

 

 

It was a little over two weeks later. Patrick and Pete have texted back and forth whenever they got the chance. Pete quickly found out that Joe and Patrick were friends, and that Patrick was cool as fuck.

The trio hung out whenever Patrick wasn't working and when Pete didn't have band practice. Slowly, Joe started finding ways to ditch the rendezvous because _god, Patrick and Pete have way too much chemistry._

Patrick and Pete became really good friends really quick. Pete never asked Patrick about, _that_ , but he had a sneaking suspicion. Patrick never wore the shirt that he wore the first time they met after that day and Patrick's room was "off limits", to quote Patrick.

It wasn't until week four of knowing Patrick and week three of the first time he came over that he snuck a peek into Patrick's room. The bed was in the middle, white sheets and made up nice, the room was nice, and there it was. Well, they were. A black mask, a bright pink vibrator, and the shirt.

"Pete!" Patrick called from the living-room. "Pizza’s here!" Pete quickly closed Patrick's door and ran back.

Pete built up the courage to actually confront Patrick about his porn a week later after finding out. Pete built up the courage to jack off to Patrick's porn later the night of finding out that it was indeed Patrick.

Patrick and Pete we're chilling on opposite sides of the couch, Pete sitting up straight and Patrick with his knees up, feet on the cushion, and his back on the arm of the chair. Pete bit his lip and looked through the screenshots of the porn and looked over to Patrick, who was very interested in his game on his phone.

"So, Patrick..." Pete started, and Patrick glanced at Pete before turning back to his game.

"Yeah?"

 _It's now or never Pete_.

"So, you make you own videos on Tumblr?" Pete's eyes were on Patrick and Patrick visibly tensed.

Patrick let out a cold laugh. "What do you mean...?" Now, Patrick turned a light pink.

"Unless you're not 'punk-martin-prince' on Tumblr, then I think it's you from an alternate universe because they have the same exact blue shirt as you, bleach stain and all, and you both have the same mask and bed."

The younger of the two blushed even deeper.

"I... I..." Patrick stuttered, turning his phone off and looking at Pete. "Did Joe tell you because I'll do anything to keep you quiet! I'll give you head, you can fuck me, I'll make you food, Joe says I make some really good French toast-”

"You don’t have to bribe me to shut up. I don't care about it and won't tell anyone. No, Joe didn't tell me. I found it out on my own and let me tell you..." Pete got closer to Patrick and smirked. "...Patrick, you're such a fucking twink and I love it." Pete was now resting his hands on Patrick's knees and looking at a flushed Patrick.

"Pete, I-"

"And I also have been jacking off to your videos for the past 8 months. Meeting you was a coincidence though. But Patrick, you're little whimpers and your moans, hmm." Pete leaned in, biting his lip. "I'd love to hear them in real life."

"You-" Patrick started, eyes flickering all around Pete's face. "You want to watch me fuck myself?"

"That'd be hot, yeah. But I'd love to eat you out, fucking finger you or even better, fuck you." Pete smiled, tugging Patrick's knees a little apart and Patrick allowed it.

"But, I've-" Patrick mumbled, his legs now open, a Pete sandwiched between them and his head back, his neck having Pete's breath ghosting over it. "I've never done it with someone. Fucked myself, sure. Had someone be in the same room as I got off, yeah. Given someone head, of course. But I've never done _it_ with someone."

"I'm very gentle..." Pete said softly, placing an even softer kiss on the bottom of Patrick's neck, making him take in a sharp breath. "Do you want to do this?"

Patrick thought about it, and then nodded softly. "Yeah, I kinda do."

After that, Pete starting kissing all over Patrick's neck, trailing up his face and then kissing him. After a good ten minute make out session, they pulled apart and agreed to go to the bedroom.

Patrick laid on his back, his shirt riding up a little bit, and Pete thought he looked downright _irresistible_.

A little more making out and some weird exchanged gropes and _gimmegimmdgimme_ hands, they were both fairly hard and wanting this more than anything.

Clothing was removed fairly quick. First it was Patrick, removing Pete's shirt and fucking moaning at Pete's tattoos, then it was Pete pulling off Patrick's shirt. Then went pants on the both of them, and then Patrick's boxers.

"Yummy yummy..." Pete smiled when he got his first in real life glance of Patrick's mid-section. Freshly trimmed, a hard leaking cock in his face and an ass that has taken various sex toys up it while video taped.

Pete hummed softly, leaning closer to Patrick, resting his weight on one arm and sticking two of his fingers in front of Patrick's face. "Suck."

"I usually do this to dick but okay-" Patrick smiled and wrapped his lips around Pete's middle and forefinger. After he felt there was enough, he pulled away and nudged Patrick's legs open a little more.

"Just tell me when you're ready." Pete smiled and Patrick nodded, the older one rubbing softly at the other's hole. Patrick's back arched and he threw his head back, moaning highly and pushing against Pete's fingers. Pete hummed and took his free hand and rubbed softly on Patrick's knee as he rubbed around the hole a little more, earning soft whimpers from Patrick. A minute or two after, Patrick started nodding.

"You want me to go?" Pete questioned and Patrick nodded faster.

"Please, finger me Pete, _oh my god_ -" Patrick whimpered loudly when Pete slowly put his finger into Patrick, making Patrick grip his pillow over his chest, biting into the soft fabric.

"More?" Pete asked once he was knuckle deep. Patrick nodded and Pete pushed his finger the rest of the way in. He was patient with Patrick, but Patrick-not shortly after Pete put his full finger in- removed his mouth from the pillow and started whining.

"Move your finger, please. Make me feel good." Pete nodded and started moving it slightly. Patrick planted his feet to his bed and raised his hips off the bedding. "Oh fuck yes!" Patrick exclaimed when Pete ran his tip over Patrick's prostate. "More! Add another finger!"

"Eager are we?" Pete laughed.

"The faster you prep me, the faster your cock is in me, and I want that _now_." Patrick growled softly at the end as Pete stuck another finger in and opened Patrick up. The bottom one hissed softly when Pete scissored his fingers open, enjoying the pain a little bit. "Oh my god, Pete, I need your cock right now. Please, just hurry up and fuck me."

Pete did pick up his pace and pulled his fingers out a few moments later. "God, you're so impatient."

"Just grab the lube and fuck me, please."

"Wow, your mom did teach you manners." Pete mumbled when he got up and removed his boxers. Patrick scolded him. "Where's the lube?"

"In my side drawer, next to the mask." Pete nodded and retrieved the small bottle quickly after searching for it. "Let me lube you up, yeah?"

"That sounds great, Patrick." Pete smiled as he handed Patrick the bottle and sat on his knees. Patrick sat up and squirted a little bit of the liquid into his right hand and wrapped it around Pete, moving his hand up and down and around the tip. After he was satisfied with how Pete's cock was glistening, he laid back.

"Can't wait to fuck you, slut." Pete mumbled and Patrick shivered. "You like that, slut? You like being called what you are?" Pete smirked as he lifted Patrick's hips up and lined himself up a little.

"Call me a slut and I'll cum faster. It's sound science." Patrick mumbled as he struggled to move the pillow from beside his head and under his hips.

"Noted." Pete said. "Ready?" He looked up at Patrick, who took a moment before he nodded.

"Be kind. I happen to like my asshole."

"Major turn-off, Patrick." Pete shook his head and pressed his tip against Patrick's hole, applying little pressure before Patrick groaned and pushed his hips onto Pete's tip and moaning softly.

"Fuck, feels so good." Patrick mumbled, eyes closed.

"You're so fucking tight for someone who fucks themselves on a weekly basis."

"You're so _fucking_ cocky for someone who has just a slightly above average penis size. Move in more until I tell you to stop."

"Hey, don't hate on my penis when you're gonna be fucking moaning because of it, slut." Pete spat and moved in a few inches before Patrick made a noise in pain.

"Stop, please." He huffed softly, and Pete went along, resting his bodyweight on his arms over Patrick. Patrick smiled and opened his eyes.

"Hey, sexy ass." Pete whispered.

"Hey, slightly above average penis." Patrick whispered back, smiling.

"Slut." Pete joked.

"I'm not the one who suggested this, Peter. Move a little more, _daddy_."

Pete bit his lip. "You did not just-"

"I _did_ just call you that. Now move in further or I'll make you get off me and force you to watch me get off with my vibrator."

"Asshole." Pete mumbled and moved in a little further, his balls touching Patrick's ass. Patrick hummed softly as his eyes closed tight.

"Move."

"Like, off?"

"Like 'fuck me', Peter."

Pete mumbled under his breath and slowly started pulling out then went back in at the same rate. Patrick moaned softly and squirmed a little.

"You like that? You like my cock, Patrick?" Pete asked, moving out and then back in again and Patrick nodded, lip between his teeth.

"Fucking love it, move faster." Patrick hummed and Pete complied, pulling out and pushing back in faster.

"Like that?"

"Hmm, just like that." Patrick purred, a smile on his face.

Pete kept going at that rate for a minute before slowly speeding up a little, listening to Patrick's moans and whimpers and watching his own dick move in and out of Patrick. It was killing him to not pound Patrick senseless, but he enjoyed basking in Patrick's pretty little moans.

"Oh my god, fuck me. Just hurry up and fuck me, I can't take it. I'll tell you if it hurts."

"God fuck, _thank you_!" Pete pulled out and slammed back into Patrick's, his hips moving in and out at his own pace, him groaning softly. Patrick was whimpering and moaning and enjoying it. Pete picked up his pace and Patrick moaned really loudly when Pete switched angles and hit his prostate dead on.

"I'm gonna cum, Pete!"

"Are you gonna cum, slut? Gonna cum because I'm fucking you?"

" _Uh-huh_ , feels so good." Patrick said, voice dropping a little.

"Cum for me Patrick, cum you little slut."

Patrick's right hand moved between the two of their bodies and wrapped around his cock right before he threw his head back and almost fucking screamed. Patrick tightened around Pete and came with a loud cry, making Pete happy that it wasn't his apartment.

Pete came deep in Patrick's ass momentarily, amazed that he held it in this long. He almost immediately pulled out, looking up at Patrick who looked tired as hell. Pete rolled to his side and hugged Patrick, kissing the top of the dirty blond's hair.

After their breathing calmed down a little bit, Pete smiled and spoke up.

"Shower?"

"Sounds good." Patrick mumbled into Pete's chest.

"Round two in the shower?"

"Sounds even fucking better."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm watching the interview with Pete and Nikki Sixx and it freaks me out because Nikki kinda sounds like Patrick at times.
> 
> Also, this has been in the works for a while. 
> 
> I'm sorry the smut is so short. 
> 
> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Should I make an epilogue? It'd be short.


End file.
